poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Far Country/The Alpha and his Prey/The Black Ships/The Death of Drago
Here is how Drago was defeated in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. The scene changes… over the city of Syracuse, Drago flies over on his Wyvern whilst a Troll attacks the locked door with his mace. On the other side of the door Syracuse soldiers stand in readiness. Sharon and Star Swirl sit at one side together. Sharon looks at Star Swirl. Princess Sharon: I didn’t think it would end this way. Star Swirl the Bearded: End? No, the journey doesn’t end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. (Sharon listens intently) The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silvered glass. And then you see it. Princess Sharon: What? Star Swirl? See what? Star Swirl the Bearded: White shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise. (He smiles at Sharon.) Princess Sharon: Well, (she smiles back) that’s not so bad. Star Swirl the Bearded: No. No it isn’t. Back at the door the soldiers are trying to prevent them breaking through. Star Swirl nods encouragement at Sharon. Sharon closes her eyes, trying to gain more courage. Back on the field of battle the Righteous Army continue to fight the Mûmakil. Hiccup: Rally to me! To meeeee!! He sees the Drago Bludvist flying towards him very fast. The Wyvern catches up Hiccup and Toothless' right foreleg in its mouth and throws them both down. Melody watches in horror. The Wyvern, Red Death and Bewilderbeast moves towards the stricken Toothless and Hiccup. Drago Bludvist: Feast on his flesh! Hiccup looks up from the ground, unable to move as he is trapped under Toothless. The beast moves towards him. Melody moves in front of Hiccup to defend him. Melody: I will kill you if you touch him! Drago Bludvist: Do not come between the Alpha and his prey. The Wyvern, Red Death and Bewilderbeast lunges at her, she steps aside and cuts each the dragons' throats. They fell down dead. Drago turns towards her as she picks up a wooden shield and approaches him. He wields a massive mace. He swings the mace at her and she manages to avoid it several times, but eventually he catches her shattering the shield and breaking her arm. She falls down. He towers over her. The scene changes to the river. Orc: Late as usual, pirate scum. (He pushes his way through the Orcs towards the ships.) There’s knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships. The Skylanders jump off the ship along with the Anthro tribe. Kaos (clone): There’s plenty for the both of us, may be best man win! As they move towards the dark army, They overrun them. and kill them all. Meanwhile on the battle field, Drago grabbed Melody by the throat ready to finish her. Drago Bludvist: You're a foolish girl to stand in my way! From behind, Reggie Drago behind his knee. Drago Bludvist: AHH! Melody: I'm no fool! She thrusts her sword into the space in his left chest. It sparks, Melody falls to the floor as Drago Bludvist fell to the ground dead. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225